game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste Baratheon
Full Name: Celeste Julianna Baratheon IMVU Username iBlackSapphire House/Clan: House Baratheon House Words: "Ours is the Fury" Ruling House: House Baratheon Title(s): Lady Celeste; Lady of Storm's End; The Star-eyed Doe; The Sparrow; Milady Age: 20 name days Date of Birth: 380, September 14th Place of Birth: Storm's End Gender: Female Orientation: heterosexual Occupation: Lady of Storm's End Religion: The Faith of the Seven Status: Alive Alignment: Neutral Good General Appearance: Celeste has long waves of dark chocolate color hair talling just above her waist, although the front is shorter than the rear. She has the doe eyes that belong to almost every Baratheon of lineage filled with a light blue that reminded her family of a sparrow's egg with it's darker flecks dotting the lighter of her irises. The skin is light and easily burned, but is painted with freckles across her nose, cheeks, and shoulders with lips that are full and pink. She is not the tallest girl nor the burliest, but rather a womanly figure that is nor short either. Hair Colour: Dark Chocolate brown Eye Colour: Sparrow's Egg Blue with darker flecks Skin Tone: Fair with freckles sprinkled across her nose, cheeks, and shoulders Height: 5 foot 5 inches Weight: 120 lbs Build: She has the slim waist her corset gives her with a slightly full bust and hips to give her the desired womanly form, with small shoulders and slender limbs. Scars: * Pinprinks from sewing on her fingertips * Long, thin lines from Gaston's claws * A dark pink on the bottom of her palm from an open bed warmer Tattoos: A lady does not wear tattoos. Piercings: Single piercing on each ear Other Distinguishing Marks: Mere freckles that are the same darkness of her hair against her paler skin. A dark birthmark on the top of her foot the she believes is shaped like a bird. Lineage: Gendry Baratheon Father: Cassius Baratheon (48) Mother: Guinevere Baratheon - nee Arryn (45) Brothers: Rolan Baratheon Sisters: Merril Baratheon Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: Gaston - Received as a kitten, Gaston was her gift from her uncle on her 15th name day as was tradition for Baratheon children. Gaston seemed even more than pleased four years later when Crispen arrived for Merril, giving him a playmate. Even though Gaston is lazy and does not move much, he remains lithe and elegant giving Celeste even less chance of catching him when he is playing with Merril and Crispen. Sometimes it seems he was intended for the Baratheon line since he eats a feast for himself almost each passing day. Bellamy Baratheon (44) - Her father's younger sister, known for being a rather odd individual. She never married and instead married to the seven, becoming a septa. Gendry Baratheon II (40) - Her father's younger brother, once a well known knight who had been injured in a jousting match and lost his left leg. Married the first daughter Tamel of the noble house Peasebury. Allies: * Targaryens, as their rulers * Arryns, by marriage Enemies: * Starks * Lannisters Overall Personality: Raised to become one of the highest ladies in regard, Celeste was raised to be no less than perfectly poised, prompt, and pleasant to the eye. She admires the septas of the Seven, but never can see herself being one - only becoming a mother for her great, intelligent family. Celeste will do anything for her little sister, including lie even though it is against her true nature. Celeste is often seen as a quiet, refined beauty who only is known as boundless to those who truly know her. She would rather dance and be outside with the beauty of nature than the fraudulant, beautiful faces of court climbing for power. While she admires the more beautiful side of being a lady, she believes their must be a certain amount of intelligence to even consider someone close to her. Whether their intelligence is of a different source than hers or not. Likes/Obssessions: * Garden Picnics * The idea of motherhood * Dancing * Detailing on dresses * Music Dislikes/Pet Peeves: * Dealing with fraudulent personas in Court * Reading history * Ale and Mead * Overly ambitious harlots Fears/Phobias: * Fear of losing her family * Fear of Dragons * Fear of disease outbreak * Fear of history repeating * Phobia of pleasure houses Hobbies/Interests * Dancing * Embroidery * Singing * Chasing Gaston and Crispen with Merril * Languages Physical Skills: Being trained in the art of dance has made her graceful and lithe, making for movements that are swift and concise. Being a part of the noble family, she learned to horseback ride although she does not enjoy it was much as her siblings, but it has given her a better sense of balance which helps increase her graceful movements as well. Intellectual Skills: Although reading and the histories of Westeros tend to bore Celeste with their never-ending violence, she is quite intelligent and knows family lines. The smarts she received from books was that of the different languages across Westeros and Essos. Essos was a particular focus for Celeste as she found how different each of the people were for a continent that was just as big as Westeros, which is filled with men and women with the same desires. She does not attain the full languages of Essos, but she can communicate and understand the basics of Valyrian and Dothraki, while she has excelled fluently with the Old Tongue and Common Tongue of Westeros. She also understands better the boundaries not to cross with people and reading emotions on a different intellectual level than that of most ladies in court. Weapons: Celeste carries only a small knife to protect herself on journeys and when she is not accompanied. Clothing Style: Celeste tends to wear some of the most extravagant gowns found in the Stormlands. Summer styles unless otherwise need be if visiting the north. Her favorite colors to wear are that remind her of the colors of spring rather than the storms around her homeland. She tries to embroider her own dresses, much like her blue overlay for her white ballgown for visitations. Armour: None Background The afternoon was long and full of the cries of Guinevere Baratheon as she labored to bring her second child into the world, until finally the tiny innocent cry filled the room instead. The midwife held up the beautiful baby girl with just dark fuzz like a peach atop her head and small doe eyes filled with a beautiful blue. When Cassius watched his daughter squirm in his wife’s arms and her eyes opened widely, he noticed the little flecks of dark blue within her eyes as the birds called on the clear day, which was rare in the Stormlands, and nicknamed her Sparrow even before she even had her true name. Even in the late afternoon, stars shined brightly as did the moon and the scenery painting itself – the Baratheon couple named their beautiful first daughter Celeste. Even when she was young, Celeste followed after her brother since she had no other sibling – yet. Although her brother may have found toddler Celeste to be a bit of a nuisance the siblings still protected each other. Along came Merril four years after Celeste’s birth and eight after Rolan’s own to the Baratheon lineage. Celeste was astounded to have a baby sister and even though young, swore to always protect the little faun. As the girls continued to grow so did their bond, but where their personalities separated was in their schooling. While Celeste wished to follow her septa’s lead more so with a lady’s duties and daydreaming about the lands apart from Westeros, Merril enjoyed the Maester’s side of things with the histories of Westeros. Although they both learned well and excelled to have all of their work finished timely. At the age of 11, she watched as he brother received her uncle’s prized gift _________________(will insert later). Envy not being her feeling, but rather the sense of excitement for the day she would turn 15 and receive her special gift from her uncle. When that day finally came, Celeste was enthralled to receive Gaston, a tri-colored kitten with an enhanced ability to escape his mistress’s arms. Even though Gaston didn’t seem to appreciate Celeste’s love towards the animal, Celeste would still chase after him day after day. On the morn of a cold, stormy day in December Celeste awoke to find herself covered in her own blood. Terrified she ran crying to her mother and septa, who only smiled which made Celeste scream and cry even more. They moved swiftly to move Celeste out of her red stained nightgown, as the septa dressed her both of the ladies explained to Celeste exactly what was happening to her and described it as her red blossom. It showed that she was now a full-fledged lady and ready to be betrothed to a Lord. Years passed in seemingly slow motion for Celeste as she continued to grow with Rolan and Merril. Three men came to ask for her hand in the past four years since that fateful night, one from the Reach, one from the Westerlands, and surprisingly one from the North. Her mother never told her which houses they were from, but apparently they were not worth mentioning. Like many mothers had for their daughters, she had her eye out for only the most eligible bachelors in Westeros. Meaning a noble or great house for her betrothed, but honestly all Celeste cared about was gaining a family she could depend on much like her own, and being able to communicate on the same intellectual level. She couldn’t care less if her husband was out whoring even if she looked down on it very much so. To this day Celeste looks forward to her future, and is willing to do almost anything to secure herself for happiness. Happiness for both her and her family. RP Logs WIP Theme Song Human - Christina Perri